


Familial Bonding

by Butterballs



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: M/M, Threesome, this is gratuitous porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterballs/pseuds/Butterballs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili and Kili persuade Thorin to camp the night with them in the woods under the guise of familial bonding when really they just want to bang him. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familial Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into The Hobbit slash (but not slash itself) and I’m not entirely happy with it but eh, it’s a first try. There’s plenty more where that came from ;D

Kili referred to it as a bonding experience, a training exercise, a chance to prove their worth as heirs of Durin – or at least, that’s how he sold the idea to their uncle Thorin. To Fili, he said, ‘This is it, this is finally going to happen! We at last have a plan to seduce our stuffy, stick-up-the – ‘

‘Kili! Don’t be disrespectful.’

‘I wasn’t,’ Kili replied with a grin. ‘I was explaining what’s going to happen to him.’

Kili did actually have to work to convince his brother of the merit of the whole idea, but for every protest, every possible downside that Fili came up with, Kili had an answer. ‘He’s our kin,’ was the first. Kili had rolled his eyes just about out of his head at that one. 

‘Do spare me, brother, that ship sailed as soon as you crawled into my bed.’

‘As I recall, _you_ were the one who – ‘

‘Never mind that,’ Kili cut him off, waving one hand impatiently. ‘What else?’

‘He might not want it,’ Fili said carefully. ‘He might – he might get very vexed, and declare that we are no longer his heirs, and shame us within the family.’

Kili shook his head. ‘Thorin’s too proud for that. He wants Durin’s line to continue more than he cares about who carries on the name. Unless he manages to snare himself a wife and produce a son, we are _it_. He’s stuck with us.’ He paused for a moment. ‘Aside from all that, we’ve both noticed how he’s been looking at us lately. Haunted. Hungry. _Hopeful_ ,’ he whispered the last word, punctuating it with a kiss to Fili’s earlobe.

‘How he’s been looking at _you_ ,’ Fili corrected. His arms tightened around Kili’s waist possessively. ‘You’re the pretty one, everyone says so. I’m sure even Thorin has said so.’

‘Again, Fili, that is irrelevant. He wants both of us. Together. I’ve never been so sure of anything in my life.’ Kili twirled one of Fili’s moustache braids around a finger. ‘Any other objections?’

Fili swallowed uncomfortably. ‘What if I’m not comfortable sharing you?’

It was the first time he’d voiced that particular concern to Kili and his brother stopped the moustache-twirling in surprise. ‘You’re mine,’ Fili continued. ‘Mine alone. I don’t know if I want anyone, even our uncle, touching you.’

‘I love you more than anything in this world, Fili,’ Kili said affectionately. He threaded his fingers through his brother’s thick golden hair. ‘And I would never do anything to jeopardise that. But surely…surely for this time alone, we can come to a compromise?’

Fili frowned. ‘What do you mean?’

‘If Thorin goes for the idea, he must only touch me if you allow it.’

Fili considered that. It didn’t sound entirely objectionable. Truth be told he thought (for one time only, at least) that watching Kili with Thorin would be arousing beyond belief, but he didn’t want Kili to know that. His pretty little brother had far too much confidence as it was and needed taking down a peg every so often.

‘All right,’ Fili agreed after another moment. ‘Only when I allow it.’

Kili smiled brightly. ‘Excellent. I’ll go and ask him’

***

Kili was quite a dirty fighter, as it turned out. He practically begged Thorin while Dís was in the room (quite deliberately, of course) so that when Thorin said he’d love to but he was just too busy, their mother was there to back Kili up. You’re seeing the boys less and less these days, she said. Just one night with their uncle, that’s all I ask, she pleaded, until Thorin agreed out of exasperation.

They left the following hour once they had all packed, Fili leading the way and Kili bringing up the rear. Their provisions were sparing, as apparently Thorin was serious about making the overnight trip a training exercise, and insisted on the boys hunting their own dinner. Fortunately this was not a problem for either of them.

‘That’s another, uncle!’ Kili yelled happily as he skewered a fifth rabbit with an arrow. ‘And that wild turkey Fili managed to slay. We’ll have a veritable feast!’ He dismounted his pony and retrieved the rabbit.

‘Good, Kili,’ Thorin said (a bit grudgingly, both brothers thought). ‘Your training is coming along well indeed. And yours, Fili. I am not entirely ashamed to admit we’re related.’ The corners of his lips twitched, threatening to break into a full grin.

‘Why, uncle, I do believe that was a joke!’ Fili laughed. 

Thorin snorted. ‘Let’s not get carried away, boys.’ He pulled up his mount and looked around. ‘I think this will do for a camp. It’s past dinnertime, anyway. Let’s get a fire going. Fili, skin the animals.’

‘And what are you going to do, uncle?’ Kili asked, trying to contain his irritation. He wanted them to seduce Thorin, not bloody work for him.

‘Supervise.’ Thorin plunked himself down on a rock and smiled beatifically. ‘Do tie the ponies so they don’t escape, won’t you?’

Kili stomped away muttering under his breath. Fili started the somewhat unpleasant task of rabbit-skinning without comment.

‘Needs pulling down a peg, don’t you think?’ Thorin asked Fili. He winked broadly.

‘Indeed.’

***

‘Marvelous stew, Kili, simply marvelous! You’ll make a fine Dwarfwife someday.’

Fili snorted with laughter around his mouthful of stew and immediately began choking. Thorin pounded him on the back.

Kili, used to comments about his effeminate (for a Dwarf) appearance, barely bothered to react. He took a large swig of wine and swallowed it with a cough, then reached over to refill Thorin’s cup. ‘Whatever it takes to make you proud, uncle.’ He raised his own cup. ‘To Dwarfwives.’

‘To nephews,’ Thorin corrected, banging his cup against Kili’s and draining it in one gulp. Fili eyed him from across the fire. It was hard work getting their uncle drunk (indeed, Kili had almost cleaned out their mother’s wine stores, and would almost certainly be lectured in the morning) but he was most definitely relaxing, most definitely letting his guard down, if only a small piece at a time. Fili studied Thorin’s face, looking for a trace of the hunger Kili spoke of earlier. A sort of yearning was most definitely there but with his own wine-addled mind Fili could not for certain decipher it as lust.

‘You’re both still just children,’ Thorin was saying. ‘It is not conceivable that either one of you could best me in hand-to-hand combat.’

‘I beg to differ, uncle.’ Kili smirked deviously. ‘I think you’re far too old, you’re past your prime, and you couldn’t possibly hope to win against the stamina of youth.’

‘You know nothing of stamina,’ Thorin declared loudly. He pushed himself unsteadily to his feet. ‘I will prove it to you, right now.’

‘We’re both drunk, uncle, it wouldn’t be a fair or accurate fight,’ Kili protested weakly. He was out-and-out grinning now which only appeared to goad Thorin further. He caught Fili’s eye and beckoned with one finger. ‘Come, brother mine, you shall judge the winner between my young, spritely self and our aged, sotted uncle.’

Fili rolled his eyes, something he seemed to do more and more in Kili’s company. ‘This can’t seriously have been your plan. Get him drunk and wrestle him? Really?’

‘The old ways are the best, Fili.’ Kili then turned to Thorin and threw off his cloak. ‘Age before beauty, Thorin.’

‘Insolent – ‘ Thorin didn’t finish his sentence, instead crashing into Kili with less finesse then a blind, drunken cave-Troll and sending them both down into an ungainly heap on the ground. Kili was the first to recover, getting up and aiming a punch at Thorin’s eye. He missed and his arm was harshly pulled behind his back.

‘Ow!’ Kili yelled. ‘That’s cheating!’ He stamped on Thorin’s foot, making the elder Dwarf howl. Thorin kicked Kili’s legs out from under him in retaliation.

‘What, because I’m winning?’ Thorin dropped to the ground and sat on his nephew, using one hand to pin Kili’s arms above his head. ‘What say you, Fili? Do I win this battle?’

The sight of his lithe, attractive brother pinned under their comparatively muscular, attractive uncle was proving to be rather distracting for Fili. He cleared his throat uncomfortably. ‘Yes, Thorin, I’d say you’re the victor.’

‘Splendid. Kili, you can groom my mount for me before we leave tomorrow morning.’ Thorin shifted his hips in preparation to get up but stopped suddenly, his eyes going wide and then narrowing. He laughed. ‘I think I’ve had a bit too much to drink, I thought I felt – ‘

‘You did,’ Kili murmured. He grabbed a handful of dark hair. ‘And we were thinking of a different sort of mount, for you.’ From his vantage point Fili shot him a look that plainly said _Really? Again with the double entendres?_

Thorin sucked in an audible breath. ‘But we’re kin. You are my nephews. It’s wrong, it’s not permitted.’

‘By whom?’ Fili interjected. ‘By the rules of Men? Since when are we answerable to them?’

‘I expect it’s more common than you think, uncle,’ Kili said quietly. ‘The El-‘ He shut up instantly. If there’s one way of getting Thorin _not_ to do something, it’s to say that the Elves do it.

‘What Kili means to say,’ Fili broke in, glaring at his brother for the slip-up, ‘Is that the concept, or practice, of bedding one’s kin is not foreign to us.’

Thorin thought about the implication. ‘Is that so?’

Kili tossed his head impatiently. ‘Yes, Thorin, Fili has been fucking me raw at every chance we get for quite some time now. Unless you have some real, pressing moral objection, can we _please_ get down to business before dawn comes?’

‘Business?’ Thorin raised an eyebrow in mock misunderstanding.

Fili gave an indistinct, aggravated shriek and strode the few steps to where Thorin still hovered over Kili. In one sharp movement he grabbed the back of Thorin’s head and forced his tongue down his throat in a harsh kiss. This was not in their script – Kili was supposed to do most of the seducing – but Fili simply lost his patience. Thorin did not seem to have any pressing moral objection and kissed Fili back quite thoroughly, chasing Fili’s tongue back into his own mouth and following him there. Fili pulled away after a minute, desperate to breathe and desperate for someone to touch him properly. Thorin did nothing by halves and it looked like kissing was no exception.

‘You should have asked sooner,’ Thorin said with a wink before turning his attention to Kili, who was breathing heavily beneath him. Thorin raised his eyebrow again. ‘Couldn’t wait, Kili?’

Ashamed, Kili stopped palming his cock through his breeches. ‘I’m sorry – you both just looked so – ‘ He trailed off helplessly under Thorin’s unblinking gaze.

‘Impertinent youth.’ And with that he covered Kili’s mouth with his own, pumping his tongue in and out in a lewd display of what was to come. It was the kind of kiss that promised you’d be sore the next morning. It was the kind of kiss that said _you’re going to be thoroughly fucked_.

Kili caught his brother’s eye over Thorin’s shoulder once he pulled away. ‘The rules, Kili,’ Fili was saying.

Thorin looked from one to the other. ‘What rules?’

Fili examined his uncle critically. 'Thorin, have you ever noticed how I'm a little...overprotective of Kili?'

'Most people have,' Thorin answered dryly. Kili muffled a giggle with his hand.

'Well, when you find something particularly precious, you want to protect it, and you certainly don't want to share it. And when Kili and I discussed this - '

'So this was planned, then?'

' - we decided that you could touch Kili only when I allow it,' Fili went on, ignoring the interruption.

'And what about you?' Thorin asked expectantly. 'What are the rules for you?'

'He does what I say without even realising it,' Kili interjected. He looked far too pleased with himself at being argued over. 'Fili, come here.'

Fili was about to protest ('I believe _I'm_ in charge here, little brother,') but it was always, _always_ helpless when faced with Kili's come-to-bed eyes and kiss-swollen lips. He grabbed Kili by the front of his tunic and kissed him hard, intent on making his brother moan for their audience, intent on showing Thorin who Kili belonged to. He succeeded, Kili whining frantically under Fili's assault. Beside them, Thorin bit down on a groan of his own. 

The brothers broke apart and fixed Thorin with matching predatory stares. 'Kili,' FIli began, 'I do believe our esteemed uncle is overdressed. Why don't you do something about that?'

'I will undress myself,' Thorin interrupted. He began to remove his tunic. 'I would like to see the two of you undress each other.'

This was not exactly what the two brothers had mentally rehearsed in the day leading up but Fili decided to run with it anyway. He was feeling insolent, however, so instead of delicately unlacing Kili’s tunic (which he was well aware was new) he ripped it harshly, exposing Kili’s lightly furred chest; Kili’s shout of disma drowned out by a moan as Fili sucked hard on a nipple. Fili lay his brother back on the ground, using the light blanket they’d brought to protect from the dirt, and removed Kili’s trousers hungrily. Thorin found a vantage point close by and shoved one hand down his own trousers, fisting his cock unabashedly at the scene of sin unfolding before him.

Fili caught his eye in beween bites to Kili’s neck and momentarily stopped breathing at the desire he saw in Thorin’s eyes. ‘Are you feeling left out, uncle?’ he asked, idly stroking Kili’s cock. It vaguely registered that Kili was grabbing at his wrist, wordlessly asking him to stop, but the noises he was making were too delicious to stop.

‘I think Kili is going to spend himself too soon if you continue that,’ Thorin replied, eyes trained on his younger newphew. Kili was glassy-eyed and breathing heavily, his cock red and leaking and his hips jerking increasingly erratically. Fili threw his brother a careless look, lips quirking at the sweaty, moaning mess beneath him.

‘Fili, stop.’ The command was firm and undeniably kingly this time. Fili pulled his hand away, pouting. Kili barely had a moment to recover before Thorin’s mouth was on him, licking and sucking him into a writhing ball of nerves. 

Thorin raised his head to ask Fili, ‘May I?’, despite it being much too late to ask for permission. Fili could only nod as Thorin winked before taking Kili’s cock into his mouth once more and overwhelming the younger Dwarf with sensation.

‘You’re both simply awful,’ Kili managed to spit out in between fighting for breath. His hands were tangled in his own hair, having been unceremoniously slapped away when he attempted to grab Thorin’s head and push himself deeper down that wicked throat. ‘ _Fuck_ , gods, I can’t, I can’t –‘

Thorin drained him to the very end, until Kili was wriggling his hips desperate to get away, so sensitive he was. Thorin kissed his forehead affectionately and turned to Fili, who had only just managed to get his raging lust under control – he’d nearly come himself at the sight of his uncle milking his brother dry. Even thinking the sentence sent a shudder through him with the delicious wrongness of it all.

‘You’re still overdressed,’ Thorin pointed out with a disappointed shake of his head. ‘So eager to make your brother come in his pants that you haven’t even taken yours off.’

Fili complied immediately, throwing them in Kili’s general direction for good measure.

‘Hands and knees in front of your king,’ Thorin commanded with an impressively straight face. Fili laughed weakly.

‘You can’t possibly be pulling rank now – oh _gods_ , don’t stop, harder, please!’ Thorin had two fingers all the way in (having been handed a tiny bottle of oil moments before by Kili, and figuring Fili could take more than the usual one) and was working them in and out of Fili’s ass as slowly and as controlled as possible. Fili pushed back on the fingers urgently, hoping if he rolled his hips just so – 

‘Either fuck me properly, _uncle_ , or find someone else to,’ Fili snapped. Needy and at the end of his tether, he tried to turn around to make sure his point had been made, but two cool hands cupped the sides of his face instead. Kili wasn’t looking at him, however; but at Thorin, whose trousers were pooled around his knees and whose cock was now positioned at the entrance to Fili’s body.

‘Easy, lad,’ Thorin said as he pushed himself slowly inside. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to hold onto control, and waited.

Fili was about to threaten again to find someone else to bed when Kili instructed, ‘Fuck him, Thorin,’ and Thorin began to do just that. Fili arched his back, praying Thorin would hit that one blessed spot that made him see stars, and when he did, his gasp was lost in Kili’s mouth.

Fili wanted this to last all night, or at least more than a few minutes, but his body disagreed, his orgasm beginning to uncurl from the deepest part of his stomach. When Kili reached under him with a spit-slicked fist to pump his neglected cock, he came with a hoarse yell all over their blankets and his brother. Unfazed, Kili used Fili’s trousers to mop up the mess.

Thorin’s climax was moments behind Fili’s, if much more held-in, the only sound being a short grunt. He collapsed on the clean ground to the side of his nephews, his brow beaded with sweat and a smile of wonder on his face.

‘You even _come_ like a king,’ Kili said, unable to help himself. 

‘And you’re no good at taking orders from subordinates,’ Fili added. He was referring, of course, to the fact that Thorin had touched Kili many times without the required permission. (Fili wasn’t bothered by this but he knew Kili enjoyed it when he made a show of being possessive.) 

Thorin let both comments pass. ‘Thank you for a splendid night, lads. I do believe we’ve bonded enough to please your mother.’ He burst out laughing as both brothers turned crimson. ‘And if you wish for a repeat performance, you know where to find me.’


End file.
